robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rip
Rip was a featherweight robot that competed in the Featherweight Championship of Series 7 of Robot Wars. It was essentially a miniature version of Team Roaming Robots' heavyweight competitor Ripper, which also fought in the main heavyweight championship in Series 7. Rip was actually the team's second featherweight, as they had previously competed in the Extreme 2 Featherweight Championship with the walkerbot Neoteric. Rip was much more successful, reaching the final of the Series 7 Featherweight Championship. Design in the pits]] Like its larger counterpart, Rip was a green and yellow wedge-shaped robot armed with a pneumatic flipper that the team claimed could lift 100kg, although powered by a single ram instead of Ripper's twin rams. The flipper was capable of firing quickly and wide enough to flip multiple robots over at once, while the robot also featured clear armour panels on its wedge showing its internals. Robot History Series 7 Rip's first round battle was against Alpha, Cygnus X3, G2, Kitty, Mini-Maul and Prince of Awe. Rip began aggressively, flipping over Mini-Maul immediately, which seemed to instantly immobilise the invertible machine. After flipping both G2 and Mini-Maul again with one flip, Rip flung Prince of Awe over, and then missed a flip on G2. It missed another flip as Alpha charged past it whilst pushing the beaten Mini-Maul. Rip then tossed Prince of Awe over again, and then threw G2 over as well. As G2 attempted to self-right it landed back on Rip's flipper, and Rip flung it through the air again. After lifting Cygnus X3 over, Rip was flipped over by Prince of Awe, but it righted itself immediately and slammed into a side-stranded Cygnus X3, pushing it back over onto its wheels in the process. Rip then got caught near the arena wall by Mr. Psycho, and after being lifted slightly by G2, it attempted to dart round the massive House Robot. However, Mr. Psycho picked it up, damaging part of its flipper, before dropping it. Rip then attempted to shove Prince of Awe around from behind, but its opponent held well, pushing back and bending Rip's flipper plate upwards slightly. By this point, Rip's flipper was no longer working, and it was largely inactive for the rest of the fight, absorbing a slam from Alpha before being pushed into the CPZ by it. By the time cease was called, only Rip, Alpha, Kitty and Prince of Awe remained, and Rip was put through to the final along with Prince of Awe by the judges. In the final, Rip and Prince of Awe faced Bernard, DTK, Rampage 2 and Whipper. Rip began by missing a flip on Rampage 2, although its follow-up attack was more successful. It was then attacked by Whipper, and despite attempting to flip Whipper, Rip itself was lifted, but landed back on its wheels. Next, Prince of Awe flipped Rip, but it righted itself, before flipping Bernard and Whipper at the same time. Rip then flipped Bernard onto the arena side wall, but then threw it back onto its wheels after an attempt to flip it out of the arena. Bernard then drove up Rip's flipper, and Rip proceeded to push it towards the pit. However, Rip couldn't quite turn Bernard in, and it flipped the invertible machine over, and into the CPZ. After Rip missed a flip on Bernard, Rip moved back towards the centre of the arena and attacked Prince of Awe, who flicked it up with its own weapon in reply. Rip then drove into Refbot, and at this point it began to lose power to the left side. Team Roaming Robots were told by the producers that, given the opportunity, the House Robots would seek vengeance on an immobile Rip, following Ripper's attack on Shunt and Refbot in the heavyweight competition. As Rip was becoming immobile, Team Roaming Robots saved Rip from attacks by the House Robots by driving the robot directly into the pit, thus eliminating Rip from the final. Bernard and Prince of Awe later joined Rip in the pit while Rampage 2 was flung out of the arena by the Floor Flipper. DTK went on to win the battle over Whipper via Judges' decision. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Beauty 2 and Rip Off.jpg|Beauty 2 and Rip-Off in 2013 Rip 2016.jpg|The original Rip in 2016 RipEvo.jpg|Rip rebuilt as Rip Evo Shockwave 2.png|Rip as Shockwave 2 at Barnsley 2012 Eric jr 2.jpg|Rip Evo after being sold to Team Scar as Eric Jr. 2 Rip-AKA-beauty-3.jpeg|RIP AKA Beauty 3 RipperandRIP.jpg|Rip with its bigger brother Ripper at the Seimens Open Day in 2012 Rip 2.jpg|Rip 2, the new Rip. Like Ripper, Rip was rebuilt after Robot Wars, renamed Rip Evo, and still competes in the featherweight circuit today. Like Rip, Rip Evo was built to resemble a miniature version of the team's main heavyweight (Ripper Evo), but Rip Evo was repainted silver and was renamed Shockwave 2 in 2012. Shockwave 2 has since been sold to the Team Scar (the team that owns Scar, Eric and Chimera) and renamed Eric Jr. 2. It has since been passed hands Gareth Anstee, the person who owns Dystopia (Ripper) and has been renamed Utopia. This has since been extensively rebuilt so it is now a strong resemblance to Dystopia (itself an updated version of Ripper Evo, which Rip Evo originally resembled) The team also fought with a new Rip, a rebuilt version of Beauty 3, until it was given to another team, with new internals, where it now fights as Busted. The original Rip itself came out of retirement and was sold to Team Toon, who renamed Rip to Rip-Off. However, Rip-Off saw little action, and was returned to John Findlay, reverting to the Rip name in the process. Robot Wars Live Events A much updated Rip competed in the first live event of the new Robot Wars at Portsmouth in March 2013. Rip has made regular appearances at each show. The original Rip that competed in Series 7 is still active as well, and both robots are brought to Robot Wars birthday parties and educational courses, where the new Rip is used as a house robot against builders' super-antweight robots. Category:Featherweights Category:Robots from Staffordshire Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots which are still competing today Category:Competitors in Robot Wars Live Events Category:Robots which have driven into the Pit Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which only fought in Series 7